More than being friends is being bestfriends
by ishileis
Summary: Monkey D. Ashley became a marine admiral to protect her two pirate brothers Ace and Luffy, and she was allowed to, due to her scary powers even she is unaware of. while in search of Luffy in Sabaody ,she met someone who will want to protect her.
1. Luffy, where are you?

"Luffy is on Sabaody"

A pretty girl with a wavy shoulder length black hair said as she roamed around the archipelago, she slopped down and sighed heavily in a rock nearby. She was wearing a black leather corset with a white sleeveless as an undershirt matched by black leather skinny pants and gladiator sandals reaching 2 inches below the knee, and strangely she has a white thin backpack strapped at her back, of course.

She was in search for her little brother, yup, Monkey D. Luffy, whom she heard is in Sabaody, She is Monkey D. Ashley, and believe it or not she is a Marine Admiral, though she doesn't looked like one, and right now she's pretending to be a rookie pirate in search for her captain. While she was walking, she can't believe the number of pirates she could gather right now in this place, if only her little brother wasn't here, suddenly she was bumped by a man wearing a mask with alternate blue and white stripes and she stumbled down hitting the ground.

"Sorry" he said a bit creepy due to his voice being muffled by his mask

"Ah~ no problem…" Ashley dusted the dirt her pants acquired due to her fall, "can I ask you something?" _this guy is named Killer if I'm right, I'm pretty sure he knows Luffy._

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Monkey D. Luffy is?"

"Beats me." Killer shrugged

"Oh, the Straw Hat pirates' captain? Why are you in search of that crew?" Kidd said moving closer and Ashley stepped back surprised by his sudden intrusion

"Ah…well I want to be a pirate, so I decided his crew is the best to join" she said raising her hands and waving them in defense, _shit! Now even Kid is here, why is Luffy here? Grandpa will surely kill me if he knew that I let them slip out because of that damn rubber boy. _"Got to go, I still need to look for 'em" She spun around to run but Kidd sensed this and used his magnetic powers and tried to attack her metal necklace to pull her towards him, but luckily…

Ashley ate the Fuku Fuku no Mi fruit which allows her to copy her enemies power by just straightly looking in their eyes, once her eyes changed and copied the eyes of certain people their powers will be hers. So Eustass saw her change the color of her eyes and they were instantly like his, then suddenly his metal attracting power was suddenly repelled by the same force making him move a bit backwards.

"How? Did you ate the same devil fruit as I?" He asked a bit confused

"ahmm… I think so… see you guys!" she said and ran as fast as she could, when she was out of sight Killer approached Eustass

"what a girl." Eustass muttered and Killer nodded, "I wonder why she chose the Straw hats." Then the two of them walked and entered a bar.

Meanwhile…

Ashley was really exhausted, running around like crazy, not even a glimpse of her younger brother, while she was walking she heard someone sulking at her back, she turned around to see it only to be greeted by white fur.

"Ah…sorry…" the white furry man said and Ashley adjusted her sit and took a closer look at the man then discovered it to be a bear, a polar bear.

"Excuse me did you just say something?" _got to make sure it's not just my head._

"Yeah, My name is Bepo." _Oh it really talks!_ Without any further ado Ashley's eyes sparkled and Bepo looked at her, then she hugged her tightly.

"oh my… oh my… you're so adorable, can you be my pet?" she squealed while squeezing him tightly. "oh yeah, why are you sad anyway?" she said not letting go.

"I'm lost…I can't find my captain" Bepo let go and bowed his head due to depression; Ashley pouted and sympathized with the bear.

"You are a pirate?" and Bepo nods his head "Oh I see, I'm also looking for my bro- I mean Captain too, so if you want I could help you look for yours first, is that ok with you?"

Bepo beamed in happiness and Ashley found it too cute and crushed him again with her embrace. "Let's go!" and off they go to search

The two of them got tired of looking so they decided to stop by in a bar, when they reached the insides the men looked at the two of them and laughed at Bepo.

"Hey missy is that your pet?" a guy laughed "kids aren't allowed here." And a chorus of laugh could be heard.

"I'm not a Kid! And he is my friend we are Pirates you imbeciles!" _duh! I am 19 years old the hell with you to think I'm a kid!_

"Sorry missy, we just don't accept minors here." The man stood up and was trying to push her away with Bepo.

" let me tell you something idiot! I'm not a minor, want to see my ID." Then after saying that her face become sullen _ crap! My ID is a marine ID, if I show it here I'll be damned._

"where is it?" the guy asked a little bit impatient and then Ashley gulped placing her hands on her pocket. _ Now what?_

"oh… Bepo there you are." A guy from the counter said that got Ashley looking.

"Captain!"


	2. the 2nd meeting

thanks a lot for the reviews and I'm not really a great writer so I can't promise it to be a good one, but I'll try my best, thanks a lot really. i own nothing except for Ashley. ^_^

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Ashley looked at Bepo and then looked at the guy, Bepo was looking at.<p>

* * *

><p>A waitress, who is really wearing too much make-up and too much revealing clothes, went around in serving the customers, some flirted with her and some even touched her ass, she did not mind though, what caught her attention was a man in the counter, wearing a yellow hoodie with black long sleeves and blue jeans with black spots on it. He removed his hat and was talking to two people wearing jumpsuits. The girl can't help but come near to the guy.<p>

"Hi" the girl greeted with a voice that has a mix of seduction and cheerfulness. "I'm Lisa."

"wow a hottie." the guy wearing a jumpsuit with a hat that has the word penguin printed on it said while calling the other jumpsuit man.

The girl winked at the man in the hoodie. The hoodie man smirked, as he was about to say something o Lisa a sharp and loud voice caught his attention.

"**Let me tell you something idiot! I'm not a minor, want to see my ID**."

Law's eyes were diverted to the person, who spoke. At first his eyes remained at her, studying her face, her clothes, her body but as son as his eyes caught on a familiar figure beside her, he smiled seeing that was his missing crewmate.

"**Oh Bepo, there you are**" he called and then stood up from his chair.

* * *

><p><em>That guy…that is trafalgar law,<em>Ashley thought, the guy asking her ID was already shouting and was really furious, but Ashley's eyes were just locked on the man who called Bepo. She was tensed as if she saw a ghost.

"Hey missy! I said minors aren't al-" he was cut off by an irritated Ashley, she seemed to notice his loud voice already, and with a blink of an eye, her gun is ready and is pointed at him between his eyes.

"l hate stubborn people, and I told you already..." she even pushed the gun to his forehead, making contact with his skin, the guy, with fear in his eyes was even worsen, when Ashley looked at him with scary eyes "I'm not a minor" she finished and the man nodded and all the men in the bar were speechless. She removed her gun and placed it in her backpack.

She looked at Bepo and saw him smiling_._ "Ashley, thanks for helping me find my captain. "

"Does this means goodbye?" Ashley said with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips forming a pout. The bear looked at her questioningly, Ashley's two hands held his arm firmly "But I haven't found my captain."

"ah~ but my cap-" then someone patted his shoulder.

"Oh come on Bepo, we can't let a girl like her alone." the guy with the "penguin" hat said "why don't you introduce us. Hmm?"

"Yeah, she's Ashley. Ashley meet Penguin" Bepo pointed the guy with the "penguin" hat and then to the other jumpsuit guy "that's Shachi" and the two of them smiled at her "She's looking for her captain too."

"Who's your captain?" a voice that made Ashley glance up. _Law_.

"Uhmm... Well I'm from the straw hat pirates , I'm kinda new to his crew so ahh... I got separated, hehe, I'm such a klutz" she said not looking at him and scratching the back of her head sheepishly, not noticing Law come closer and when she looked up and came face to face with him.

" Do I?... Have we met before?" Ashley's face heated up and moved backwards. _Got to think properly_. She composed herself and smiled smugly.

"Of course not." she said crossing her arms and sighing, then looked back at him again clearly seeing his amused look.

" I am not a newly promoted marine official that you have encountered before." she said and the pirates looked at her. Then she realized what she said and covered her mouth.

_Oh no, what did I do this time! It's because I keep running to this supernovas, I'm gonna be discovered before I even see Luffy, oh no. Oh no!_

" Oh you know, I mean, I'm not a marine, clearly I'm a pirate but as you pass by people, hehe, sometimes you notice that we look like each other, right?" she smiled unsurely noticing Law's cold stare at her.

"She's right captain, you probably just mistaken her for that drunken marine officer we saw before" Penguin said that made Ashley gulp.

A guy passing by their group was talking to his seatmate."Have you heard the news?" he told his mate "About the new marine admiral."

"Yeah I heard he's a kid, a teenager." the mate said drinking beer

"A kid for an admiral, that's bull, haha. Are they putting anyone interested in the field, Even without talent." and he laughed

Ashley's hesitant smile disappeared and her lips formed a flat line, Law saw her change of expression and looked at the guys talking.

"You know them?" Law asked pointing at the two men.

Ashley looked at him and shook her head. "Nope I don't, I don't want to know losers like them." she said as her hands clasped each strap of her backpack. " i have to go and search for my captain. See you guys." she spun around and went out of the bar.

"Bepo, how come pretty girls like that comes to you and not to me." Penguin asked

" I don't know, but I wish bears are the one who comes to me."

"Captain, aren't we going to the auction?"

"I don't know, but maybe we could, to kill some time." Law said "I wonder if she really is that?"

"Believe me cap, she's not." Shachi said. Law shrugged it off, and the three of them went to the auction house.

* * *

><p>Please tell me if i need to correct or add anything. this is my first fanfic. and i've been making it for quite a while, i can't post it on net due to fear. hahaha. thank u really.<p> 


	3. the real first meeting

"Ma'am, we've infiltrated the bandits' lair." a marine officer said seeing his senior is busy doing something.

"Ma'am?" then the other marines under her looked.

Suddenly their leader, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Ashley, looked at them, her left eye was covered with a patch, her face was totally and terribly covered ay make-up, she wore a black lipstick, and was about to put a wig.

"What?"

"Ma'am is that you?" a marine asked terror stricken and holding his gun near his chest.

"Of course it's me you bum, and why aren't you wearing costumes yet? We need to blend in with them!" she said adjusting her unkempt wig.

All of the marines followed her and wore different bandit costumes.

"I guess ma'am loves to dress…"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"You imbeciles! Listen to me." and all of them looked at her "The old man Garp said that promotion awaits if we walk out of this mess with the bandits cleared, who wants to get promoted? Raise your hands!" Ashley yelled, and all of them shouted and yelled. She smirked.<p>

"Let's go." Then all of the marines raised their weapons and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Captain Looks like we're in the parlor." Penguin said<p>

"Let's stop by first" Law said "we'll get some for Bepo also." and the three of them went to the parlor. They took their seats in the counter and ordered.

Suddenly a group of men, the bandits, neared the heart pirates, "Move aside, brat." the leader of the bandits said to Law. He turned around and looked at the leader.

"You know… "Law stood up "I hate being ordered around "and as he was about to yank his shirt.

"Hey Mondo!" both the heart pirates and the bandits looked at the faux man voice that came out from a girl followed by funny looking costumed men. "I've been looking for you." she said pushing away Law to be face to face with the bandit.

"What's yer name kid?"

"Er... I don't need to give you miname!" Ashley said imitating the way the leader is speaking. "Today shall be your last!"

"Well then! Come to that room" pointing a room in the corner. When Ashley, with her underlings are about to enter, Mondo stopped them.

"Leaders only." And the marines looked at Ashley she nodded and they stepped back. Ashley narrowed her eyes at him but nonetheless followed him, he led her to a set of stairs and they reached a room.

Mondo opened the door and Ashley's eyes widened. The room is composed of a table and there is a veranda near it behind a glass door then another thing there are already at least five people drunk and wailing waiting there.

"They are also my challengers, and look at them, they lost. Wahahaha." Ashley gulped.

"Drinking beer is the challenge?" Ashley said holding her back pack the trench coat costume she borrowed was making her sweat, so she removed her bag. _0h no, I have so low tolerance in alcohol._

The Bandit leader sat and motioned Ashley to sit as well, and then 3 mugs of beer are in front of them.

"Ready?"

* * *

><p>Law removed his hat, the place is hot that's why even his crew were getting soaked with sweat. He got curious with the guys that were with the "girl bandit". They were wearing long black coats and their faces were sweating, they look uncomfortable. <em>Why won't they remove those hot clothes<em> he thought and he looked at the real bandits

.

"Let's go with the boss." the bandit with Mondo said "let's knock that lady out."

"Yeah let's do that." Law heard this and he thought of the silly girl then as the men began to move, he noticed the other guy in the last taking off his cowboy hat, Law moved his hat a bit, and as calculated the last bandit who walked was the one with the cowboy hat in the back.

"Shambles" Law said and his hat was replaced by Law's hat. He smirked.

"Hey Penguin, did you see my hat?" he said still looking at the bandit.

"Ah no. Why? Is it missing?" Penguin said still using a fan to cool himself.

"I found it, I'll go get It." he said and stood up to follow the bandits.

* * *

><p>"wow, it's*hic* fantas*hic*tic, I beat you *hic* loser~~" Ashley teased she really is drunk and very highly intoxicated, that she's hiccupping in every sentence she say.<p>

"Wahahaha. You think you win? You're drunk!" then Mondo came near her "After a few minutes my men will come and beat you like the other five"

"Hahaha*hic* you're crazy*hic*" Ashley moved in the table and reached Mondo's collar. "Don't you*hic* know who*hic* I am? I'm a marine!" Mondo removed her hands

"A marine! Ha! You're insane."

"You'll*hic*see!" Ashley clumsily reached to her bag and roamed through it. The door was opened and some of his men were carrying clubs and guns.

"Oops... My men are here, hahaha. Prepare yourself for some beating" Mondo said

"Wait, oh here it is" then she pulled a long white coat, the marine uniform, and the bandits were dumbfounded, then she removed her trench coat and wore her marine uniform. "See!"

"So what if you are a marine? With your current state, I'm afraid you won't stand a chance!" Mondo motioned his man to move and they attacked her.

* * *

><p>Law finished the men outside the door and retrieved his hat.<p>

He was readying his Nodachi and then when he opened the door all the men were knocked out including Mondo.

"Shit" Law muttered looking for Ashley.

"AAAAHHH!" Law ran towards the screamer and saw an almost falling Ashley, this time only wearing a white sleeveless undershirt and leather pants with a boot, her other one is missing. Law could not help but stare at her helplessness, though her face is still wearing the eye patch and weird make up and also her stupid wig.

"My*hic* marine*hic* coat fell!" Law went near her to help her. He gently grabbed her shoulders and faced her to him.

"Are you alright?"

"My coat!" she was still looking at her coat down and then she looked at him. "Wow, you're handsome." she said making Law amused.

"I know" he smirked," Come on let's go" he grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

"No!" she said going back to her position before, she climbed through the railing in the veranda and placed his left foot forward then she was straddling the railing, when she is about to place his right foot also, a pair of arms were placed in her waist making Ashley yelp.

"Let*hic*me go!" she said hitting his arms that is latched in her waist.

"Shut up and let's go." he dragged her outside the room and placed her beside the door. Law then picked up his hat. Ashley stared at him.

"That*hic*guy's an idiot*hic*" she said looking at Law's hat. She stood up and Law looked at her. She removed her wig and wavy hair fell, then she walked clumsily to Law, due to drunkenness, and she tripped, Law caught her on time his left hand snaked around her waist bringing their faces together separated by mere centimeters, both gazing at each other's eyes with such intensity, she flushed a bit and so did Law, and then Ashley smirked she grabbed Law's Hat and placed her wig at him.

"Haha… got you. "she joked and Law let go of her, palpating her wig on top of him.

"What a crazy girl." He said and then after saying shambles Ashley's eyes widened when the hat and the wig exchanged position.

"Wow you're a devil fruit user too, I think I like you now. "she smirked standing clumsily. "Check out mine." She walked near him, and when she fastened her hands on his neck, he almost jump especially when she closed their distance, lips almost touching,:" shambles." She whispered brushing his lips slightly and Law watched as her right eyes copied his and his hat was back on her head. Then she moved away plopping in the floor. "Did you see it? *hic* cool right?" she said holding the hat. At first Law was shocked because of the sudden contact, then he smirked.

"Captain!"

" Ma'am!"

Both of them looked as the marines and Law's crew came, Law helped her stand and Ashley turned to him "you… I…" and then she wanted to puke… luckily Law exchanged his and one of her underling's positions and she puked at one of her members.

"Your leader is a hell of a bandit… beating that Mondo that is" Law said and called on to his crew and they followed.

"Captain? Who's that girl? " Shachi asked, Law was holding her wig thattime and was swirling it with his finger.

"She's a marine, I guess, and She's a drunk. " _I wish to see you again, without make up that is_

* * *

><p>"captain we're at the auction, you okay?"<p>

" I guess"

* * *

><p>I'm in a hurry when I made it so just tell me what to edit. Thanks.<p> 


	4. note

Sorry but I can't upload for a while due to school, I am a 3rd year Clinical lab Sci student so it will really be hard for me to upload as soon a s possible, but thanks for all the reviews hopefully I'll give the revisions of the story the next time I upload. Thanks for reading, I'll try my best to edit and rewrite some parts. ^_^

* * *

><p>Again I own nothing except for Ashley. Thanks for reading, I plan on finishing the story even if it'll take long. ^_^ thanks again.<p> 


End file.
